As a fuser unit for an electrographic image forming apparatus, it is known that a fuser unit which includes a cylindrical fixing film, a heater disposed in the fixing film, and a nip plate which configures a nip part between a pressing roller and the fixing film on the nip plate. Specifically, in the fuser unit, the pressing roller is driven by a motor, and the fixing film is driven to rotate by the pressing roller.